If Actions Could Speak
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: Third FanFiction. Its a PowerPuff X RowdyRuff. They're currently kids but I'll time jump it in a few chapters. If you like my work visit my Pokemon FanFictions, and PLEASE REVIEW. I hardly get any for my AWESOME WORK. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1- They meet

The City of TownsVille, has never been so fucked

"Girls, GIRLS! We need you to save the city! Mojojojo has a horrible weapon. We don't know what it is yet, but its dangerous. Good luck girls!" Professor Utonium said drastically. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup nodded their heads and flew off leaving a tri-color trail.

* * *

"Kids no disrespect Mojojojo. You listen to Mojojojo. Now, go beat those PowerPuffs!"

"Ok boys, we'll take a look at them and decide if we want to, not you Monkey." Brick said. Boomer and Butch nodded. They flew away too, their tri-color trail behind them.

* * *

"So this is where all the trouble is? S'not bad. We can handle it." Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles looked at her weird. Then before the girls could question Buttercup, boys just like them came flying in. It was the RowdyRuff boys.

"So these are the PowerPuff? More like DumbPuff." Brick said.

"Yeah, DumbPuff!" Boomer said.

"Shut up Boomer, when I say it its more cool, when you say it it looses all meaning." Brick scolded Boomer. Boomer got all sad, Bubbles saw this. She walked over to him, trying not to be so noticeable.

"Hey...Are you ok? That was mean what your brother said to you. " Boomer looked up at her face and blushed. Bubbles saw this and blushed back.

"Yeah..Its none of your concern, but I'm ok." Boomer looked down to the side, hiding his face.

"Ok, but if you need me, I'll be the-"

"BUBBLES! You're talking with the enemy! We have to fight them, not flirt!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles and Boomer blushed, jumped and ran to their opposing sides. They looked at each other from across the battlefield and Bubbles waved. Boomer blushed and got all gushy, Butch punched him to snap out of it. Bubbles frowned, Boomer noticed and tried to look all tough.

"Ok Boys, its rude to take a girl downtown without introducing yourself first. Hey there beautiful~" Brick said looking at Blossom. Blossom blushed, but Brick wasn't finished.  
"My names Brick, hard like one in 2 ways then one~" Brick said doing that eyebrow thing where you raise them a few times and it makes it look flirty.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer said happily. All of them looked at him and sighed except Bubbles who waved.

"And me? I'm Butch." He said and winked to Buttercup. Buttercup blushed but quickly got rid of it. They all nodded to the girls so they could introduce themselves.

"Blossom, the leader!"

"Buttercup, the tomboy!"

"Bubbles the cinnamonroll!" She said winking at Boomer. This made him blush.

"Alrighty then, now that we've met you, do you want to fight the little ladies boys?" Brick said badass like.

"NO!" Boomer said eagerly.

"Nah." Butch said. They all looked and nodded at each other, then flew away...

 **If you like it, I'll continue it, if not it'll just be up here. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Sorry

**Before I continue, thought I'd put this out there- I'm a SOPHOMORE IN HIGHSCHOOL. And half of the people reading this should understand now that Chapters have a high chance of being late. Good thing I have spare time and people who like my Story! You guys are making me cry! Welp, here goes!...Never mind that. I'm sorry I haven't made a Chapter. You know how you get into something and then it just fades? Yeah thats no reason for me to stop something other people enjoy. So I'm sorry and this will be as long as I can make it before I run out of ideas.**

"What the hell was that? They come and then leave?"

"Buttercup! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Blossom. Those guys..I'm going to see if I can follow them." Buttercup said before flying off towards a forest.

* * *

"Where'd those sissy's go?" Buttercup said.

"SISSY'S!?" Butch flew out fast as he could. He flew right in front of her and gave her dagger eyes.

"I ain't no sissy you stupid ugly BITCH!" Butch yelled at her. Buttercup grinned her teeth and gave him her daggers.

"You listen here, I ain't no stupid ugly bitch you ass face. Just cause your hairs all spiky don't mean you're cool. I wanted to find you to kick your sorry little ass all the way to prison. Now lets have that happen." Buttercup said confident. Butch got even more pissed but blushed.

"Whatever. I'll make an exception and NOT hit you. you're not worth my time. Bye you stupid ugly bitch." Butch snickered and flew away.

"YOU ASS! I'LL GET YOU! Not worth my time my ass! He's just a scared little badass blackhaired hot boy- What the hell am I saying?" Buttercup rambled to herself as she flew back to the others. Boomer was listening and snickered as well.

* * *

Boomer flew back to the other boys, still snickering. Brick and Butch looked at him.

"The hell are you laughing at Boomer?" Brick spoke up. Boomer waved his hand for Brick to come over. He whispered what he witnessed in Bricks ear and they both started laughing. Butch was curiously pissed now.

"Ready Boomer?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3!"

"Buttercup and Butch, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both laughed again. Butch blushed and walked over to the 2.

"I dare you to continue saying that." He looked serious, like he was ready to actually hurt them. They stopped immediatly and looked at Butch blushing. They laughed harder this time.

"You like her Butch? You go for the 'Bad Girl's' don't you?" Brick said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! You're blushing all over! Don't even try to hide it!" Boomer said. Brick and Butch both looked at him. They sighed and then remembered what happend earlier. They snickered and did the 1,2,3 nod and then..

"Boomer and Bubbles, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love-"

"Shut up guys! You may be right, but come on!"

"Right?" Brick asked. He went up close to him, face to face. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. Boomer blushed and held his ground.

"Yes I think she's cute and I like her. Is it so bad to like a girl? I'm going to go talk to her. Bye guys." Boomer said walking out. Brick and Butch could only look at Boomer with their jaws dropped open.

"Well crap baskets. We got to help that brother of ours." Butch said.

"Nah I think he'll learn the hard way. If we're lucky she won't like him back. Let's go find something to do.

* * *

"Welcome back Buttercup. Had enough of chasing after your crush?" Blossom teased. Buttercup blushed and ran up to her.

"Screw you Blossom! I don't like him! He's a stupid no good ass! I'll prove it to you by beating him up! Just you see, when I see him again I'll beat him up!

* * *

"Bubbles you have a visitor!" Professor Plutonium yelled from downstairs. Bubbles walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw that it was Boomer. She walked up to the door and stood there looking at him, shocked.

"Hey I was wondering if I could talk to you outside?" Boomer asked. Bubbles nodded and walked outside closing the door behind her.

"So what'd you want to say." She said looking at the ground blushing. Boomer started blushing too.

"Well...I uh...I wanted to say that..." Boomer started freaking out. Bubbles looked up at him with a look of curiosity.

"I wanted to say that...I'm sorry that my brothers treated you girls the way they did. You guys are probably very nice and that was rude for them to do that." Brick and Butch fell out of the tree, face planting on the ground. Blossom and Buttercup face palmed from their rooftop. Boomer and Bubbles looked at the 4.

"What are ALL you guys doing? Evesdropping?" Boomer said angry. Butch got up and gave him an angry look.

"I ain't sorry! You're just saying that to make us look good. We're not good guys! We're bad boys! And just go out and say it! If you won't I'll do it for you!" Butch yelled. Boomer blushed and then looked up at the girls.

"You ass! Time for me to beat you up!" Buttercup flew over to Butch and started to punch him. Butch dodged but refused to hit her. Buttercup got angrier and angrier with every miss.

"Just fight back already!" She grined her teeth.

"I won't. I won't hit you Buttercup. I refuse. But if you'd like, I'd hit you when you get some boingy boingy. Now that'd be worth it! I'd just grab them instead and you'd be-" Buttercup finally made contact to his face knocking him out.

"You do and you'll never get up again." Her eyes looking back at her helpless prey. Brick laughed.

"Ha! Me and Boomer were right! 'You ass'! That's what we'll call you now!" Brick laughed harder. Blossom laughed a little too, Brick stopped to blush. He listened to her sweet laugh. It sounded so innocent, like nothing bad could ever come from it. Buttercup walked back to her side and looked at Bubbles and Boomer.

"Just tell her already. We'll just leave." Buttercup said, dragging Blossom behind her. Brick grabbed Butch and started walking away too. Boomer looked around to make sure they were telling the truth. He finally took a deep breath and looked at Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I like you. You're cute, sweet, and the most innocent out of your sisters. I just wanted to let you know that before me and brothers leave. We're going somewhere for a long time, we'll be coming back by Highschool. Please wait for me until I come back. Thank you for listening to my feelings, bye.." Boomer slightly smiled at her, about to walk away when..

"Boomer! I haven't given you a response! Shouldn't you wait until I speak too?" Bubbles teased him. Boomer didn't think it was a tease, but turned around anyway. Bubbles went close and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll wait very patiently!" She smiled. Boomer's heart was doing flip flops. **(To understand that, go here-** **watch?v=jfgTQ3uRSOM)**

* * *

 **Were just gonna time skip all the way to highschool now because screw it. We've kinda all been waiting on this moment.**

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Bubbles jumped out of bed and started to get dressed in her signature blue dress. Her backpack was already packed so she brushed her hair and put them is little pigtails. She ran down the stairs seeing Blossom and Buttercup already eating.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" Bubbles asked.

"You gotta learn to wake up yourself. Sorry Bubbles." Blossom said. Bubbles just let it slide past her and grabbed a plate and started eating the eggs they made for her. Bubbles quickly gobbled them down and joined her sisters in the bathroom brushing their teeth. They all finished and waited outside for the bus. The bus pulled up and was rowdier that usual. The three stepped on and saw three new boys. The boys looked up and immediatly recognized them, but didn't say anything. When the three were about to sit Bubbles looked at the boy in blue.

"I'm going to talk to those boys, sorry guys but I won't be sitting by you today." Blossom and Buttercup looked at her, amazed.

"Is Bubbles ok?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"I don't know." Blossom responded.

Bubbles walked over to the boys and looked straight at the boy in all blue.

"Would you mind if I share this seat with you?" She looked at him. The boy in all blue looked up at her. His blonde hair was cut short and spiky on the sides. He smiled and nodded. Bubbles blushed and sat next to him.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Bubbles said looking at the bus floor. Boomer looked at her with his mouth open a little.

"I'm just wondering if you're this guy I know. His name is Boomer and he left a long time ago. You look like him and I was waiting for him to come back. I miss him alot." Bubbles started to cry a little. The boy grabbed her and hugged her. He rubbed his cheek against her shoulder and smiled. Bubbles couldn't stop blushing and she looked at him.

"Hiya sweetie, didn't know you missed me that much!" He said.

"Boomer!? Ah you're back! I missed you!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him back. Boomer started to blush too.

"Hey Blossom! Butter-"

"Can we keep this a little secrete? We wanted them to find out on their own~" Boomer said kinda cutesy. He started rubbing his cheek against hers and she rubbed back. They were now cuddling on the bus and didn't care what other people were thinking. They sat like that until the bus stopped.

"Ok, pretend we're friends until your sisters find out ok?" Boomer told her. Bubbles nodded. They walked off the bus, serious and went to their respected parties.

"Bubbles who was that?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles started internally freaked out and looked at Buttercup.

"He's a new friend of mine...His names Mike. Kinda cute right?" She said happy.

"I thought you were 'waiting for Boomer'" Buttercup teased.

"Not funny Buttercup." Blossom cut in.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class." Buttercup said. They all walked into school and noticed the three boys were in their homeroom. Bubbles looked at 'Mike' and waved. He waved back and gave her the keep your mouth shut signal. Bubbles gave him a thumbs up.

"Whoever those boys are they sure like to dress in the same colors of us...Holy crap." Buttercup said. Bubbles started sweating.

"They're stalkers! Better go tell them off." Buttercup started walking over to them.

"DING! DING! DING!" The bell rang.

"Stupid bell! I'll get them after attendance!" Buttercup said as she grined her teeth.

 _Classic Buttercup. Her teeth sparkle just like her eyes..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? But she did get hot..._ Butch thought. Buttercup looked back at him, giving him a glare. Then she turned around and looked at the teacher.

"Alright class, we have 3 new triplets in our class. Would you boys mind introducing yourselves?" The teacher said. The three stood up, like they were all high and mighty.

"I'm Brick, strong like one too." Blossom's eyes widened. _Holy crap he got cute. What the hell am I thinking?! He's still an enemy!_

"I'm Boomer! I can run and I'm NOT single." He winked at Bubbles. Bubbles blushed and blew him a kiss.

"And I'm Butch. I got the cool spiky hair." He looked at Buttercup who was giving him and evil look. He winked at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good to know, now let get your stuff ready to go to your classes." The Teacher said again.

 **Time skip to Lunch cause who the HELL CARES about them learning about Math and crap. I don't think you guys want to know the opposite of B plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac all divided by 2a. And yeah, I memorized this**

"I can't believe those boys came back! Bubbles did you know about this?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles gave her a smiled and nodded.

"You softie. Go sit by your boyfriend." Buttercup happily found Boomer and surprised him by holding his hand. He looked behind him, he was standing in line getting lunch. He smiled at her and led her to an available table away from her sisters and his brothers.

"How have you been? You're taller, a little flirtyer and cuter than I remember! Its cute!" Bubbles said. Boomer looked at her smiling.

"I've been doing ok. We went around visiting different places, each one harder to stay in then the last. As for me being cuter and more flirty was a gift from my brothers. They were giving me lessons. They thought it'd be nice for me. Are you ok with that?" Boomer asked worried. Bubbles gave him a sad look.

"Boomer I like you just the way you are. You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff, ok? Calm down and eat some food." She smiled. Boomer looked relieved and grabbed her hands.

"Oh thank you Bubbles!" He went in for a kiss. Bubbles kissed back and then they backed away. They looked at each other and blushed. Boomer was more embarrassed and started eating while Bubbles giggled a little before eating.

* * *

"Look at those 2. It disgusts me! So lovey dovey like that. Make me want to puke!" Buttercup said disgusted.

"Buttercup just let it be. They like each other alot. I won't be surprised if we get to be bridesmaids." Blossom said smartly. Buttercup looked at her and then at the boy standing next to her. It was Butch.

"Do you mind if I sit next to the hot girl right here? You see, she's real hot and I don't think she knows it. I'd also like to show her how to have a good time on Friday night at this club I go to. Hopefully she'd be ok with it. Do you think she would?" Butch winked at the blushing Buttercup. She looked at him evily.

"I think you'd better shut the f up and walk the f away. And I don't think she'd be ok with going with you Friday night. Go sit somewhere else." Butch gave her a smirk.

"Ok, then. I'll be there at 8 so be ready." Butch saw Buttercup reach for her plastic knife which meant it was Butchs time to run for it. Brick however did a different aproch.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Blossom looked his way shocked. She looked at him angry.

"Go away. We're still enemies!" She crossed her arms.

"You certainly got more beautiful than what I remembered~" Brick winked. Blossom blushed and shook her head to shake it off. **(Not like the song)**

"I'm flattered by the compliment but please go away." Blossom looked him dead in the eye. Brick gave her a pouty face and then went really close to her face. Blossom's eyes were wide and her face as pink as her dress.

"I just want you to know I. Missed. You~" Brick said before he kissed her. Blossom had never been more pink. She closed her eyes and looked at him, aggrivated.

"Go away you stupid jerk! Keep your lips to yourself! That was my first kiss and I wanted to wait a little later before I kissed-" Blossom stopped herself. She looked at Brick who had a smirk on his face.

"Come on, finish that sentence." Brick said giving her a troll face. Blossom sighed and looked at him.

"You ok. You. You got a crapton cuter and I kinda liked you already. Now go sit somewhere else." Blossom looked away from him and started eating.

"Thank you my little Blossom~" Brick said kissing her cheek. He walked away to where Butch was sitting and winked at her. Blossom blushed and starting eating faster.

"Those boys really like us now don't they?"

 **Ok, its 2 in the morning. I'll be sure to make a Chapter 3. I'm sorry for all the people that are probably sad that it took THIS LONG to make one. I was in the Pokemon part of my life. I know, still no reason to abandon this. But hey, at least I'm not one of those people that writes it, discontinues it and leaves it up, or the people that completely forget about leaving everybody else to suffer without it. Believe me it sucks. I was reading this story and the last update was, get this, FEBRUARY OF 2017. FREAKING 2017! Its FEBRUARY OF 2018! If you read the bold, thank you. Please leave a review of what you like, hate, or want me to add. Don't care which.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Return From an Enemy

**I know I said tomorrow in my last Chapter, but instead I'll try to do 1 Chapter of FanFiction a day. I have 3 FanFictions still to write. So I'll try to get 1 in everyday. It may not be this chapter, so just expect one soon. Leave a review, thanks for waiting**

"Those boys really do like us now don't they?" Buttercup said, looking across the room at them. The boys were playing with their food, blowing bubbles in their milk and other fun stuff like that. Soon lunch was over and bring classes began to start once more

 **The opposite of B +or- the Square Root of B squared - 4AC/2A**

"Thank God schools over, I finally get to go home and enjoy myself. I get to forget about how the boys came back. Ahh sweet relaxation." Buttercup said.

"I already miss Boomer." Bubbles pouted. Buttercup sighed.

"Bubbles you'll see him tomorrow. Calm down." Buttercup said getting annoyed.

"No I won't. He said he's going to come over to work on homework with me!" Bubbles shot up in happiness. She had completely forgot about that.

"Bubbles! You didn't even come to us for our opinion?! You and your boyfriend are for sure going to work on 'homework'. If I come upstairs and see something I'll want to wash my eyes out with Draino, I'm kicking him out."

"Buttercup calm down. Bubbles is to innocent. She wouldn't even dream of doing that!" Blossom cut in.

"Oh there you go again! Always have to butt in every time me and Bubbles have a conflict! Why don't you not? We can handle it ourselves, right Bubbles? Bubbles?" Buttercup and Blossom stopped and looked around.

"Shit."

"Buttercup watch your langauge!"

"Oh shut up Blossom! Let's just go find her."

* * *

"If I was just paying more attention I wouldn't have gotten caught!" Bubbles was tied up in a shack by the dumpster.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. We're just tryin' to get your boyfriend here so we can teach him a new trick. Its called play dead, except he will do it forever! If me and my bois kill one of them Rowdy Ruff Boys, we'll be the most feared in the City of Townsville! Ain't that right?" Ace said. It was the Gang Green Gang. They were prepared for what was to come next.

"Yessss. We'll get paid well too by Mojojojo!" Snake said.

"Don't say that outloud ya dingus! Now Bubbles knows and she'll probably warn the other 2. Lets hang her from someplace high. We'll make her cry and that should be enough for him to start coming to her rescue!"

 **Ok I know kinda short, by I want this Chapter to come out as early as I can make it. I'll make it up with a ling chapter tomorrow. And if you're wondering why I'm mainly with Bubbles and Boomer, its just cause Bubbles has always been my favorite and the ship is too cute. I'll focus on the other 2 in later chapters but yeah. Thanks for reading the Bold if ya did**


	4. Chapter 4- Don't mess with Bubbles

Buttercup and Blossom were flying around frantically. They looked almost everywhere until Buttercup saw Boomer. She flew as fast as she could to him and took him by the collar.

"You piece of SHIT! WHERE'S BUBBLES?! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Buttercup screamed in his face. Boomer got serious and looked her dead in the eye.

"Listen here, I would never do anything bad to Bubbles. Put me down now. I want to look for her." Boomer looked the most serious he's ever looked. Buttercup, still pissed, let him go and walked away. Boomer flew as fast as he could to he and his brothers "house". He was the first one in. He put down is stuff, grabbed and pen and paper, and quickly wrote a not for his brothers:

 _Guys,_

 _Bubbles is missing! I know Mojojojo had something to do with this! We need to take him out. I'm going to look for Bubbles, if you like_

 _Blossom and Buttercup, I suggest you go get the damn monkey._

 _Boomer_

With that he ran out the door.

* * *

"And then I says, for a slut, I thought you'd know how to handle your balls better!" Butch burst out laughing. They were almost to the front door. Brick opened it and looked around for Boomer, no Boomer.

"Butch, do you know where Boomer is?" Butch looked at him and shook his head. Brick walked into the kitchen where there was a table with a sheet of paper on it. Brick looked at it and read it carefully.

"DAMN THAT MONKEY!" Brick screamed and punched a whole in the wall. Butch watched and then Brick looked at him.

"Come on Butch, we're getting that damn monkey. I won't have him mess with Blossom. I don't think you'll let him screw with Buttercup either. Lets go" Brick said, walking out all badass like. Butch next to him.

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup were flying looking for Bubbles but still couldn't find her. They were about to give up until they heard a crash.

"The hell was that?"

"Buttercup! Langauge!"

"Oh shut up Blossom. Lets go check it out." Buttercup walked towards the crash. It was through a fence going into the dumpster. They walked through the fence and saw Boomer holding Bubbles in his arms. Bubbles was unconcious and the Gang Green Gang were near death. Blossom and Buttercup stared at Boomer with their mouths open. Boomer finally noticed them and smiled.

"Hello ladies! I thought I'd teach the Gang Green Gang a lesson. They took Bubbles and hid her here, but theres something they don't know!" Boomer said still smiling.

"Yeah? And whats that?" Buttercup said like a bitch.

"Nobody touches or hurts MY Bubbles." Boomer gave the most evil eyes anyone has ever seen, after he said that he went back to smiling.

"Did you girls want me to carry her home, or do you?" Boomer asked. Buttercup held out her arms and Boomer gently gave her Bubbles. Once in Buttercups arms Boomer kissed her forehead.

"See you at school tomorrow Bubbles!" He whispered and flew home.

 **Sorry it took a long time. I was listening to this livestream and this AWESOME SONG CAME ON. I KID YOU NOT. It was 80's Japanese Funk/Pop Songs radio. I have been looking for it for 3 days. Its a Female Singer, she says the words Sayonara and Goodbye, the chorus sings the Sayonara and Goodbye as well, and Its upbeat. The song name didn't show on the radio so I haven't found it. If you think you know it, please PM me**


	5. Chapter 5- Buttercup the Spy!

**DON'T YA'LL WORRY ABOUT A THING! I WAS BUSY...VERY BUSY! I won't get into any detail...BUT! I WILL NOT ABANDON A FANFICTION! EVER! I may not post chapters in a long time, never again will it take 4 or 5 months. That was uncalled for for me. But I will never abandon a FanFiction. Seriously, I read FanFiction about alot of ships and I'm telling you, its usually 1 chapter and then abandonment. BUT NOT THEJOYSTICKPLAYER! WHEN I WRITE IT, I WILL FINISH IT! IT WILL BE FINISHED! I SWEAR TO YOU! I WON'T ABANDON A FANFICTION! I JUST PROBABLY WON'T POST...FOR A WHILE...I also got new ideas for ships. So you might see a Little Mac X Samus Aran and a Retsuko x Haida cause that shit is what I live for. SCREW THIS BOLD! LETS GET ON WITH THAT DAMN CHAPTER SHALL WE?!**

With Bubbles in her arms, Buttercup and Blossom were flying back to their house.

"So, I guess Boomer really like Bubbles."

"Ya think so?" Buttercup said sarcastically. "Gee, I never saw it! All the cutesy faces, waving and everything! I never saw it! Blossom, I thought you would've noticed."

"Buttercup I have almost had enough of you! Always snide remarking me, disrespecting me, and just overall being a..."

"Come on Blossom, say it. What am I being?"

"A BITCH! Buttercup you're being a bitch! Stop it or I'll tell the professor."

"Oh? You're going to tell the professor? And what the hell is he going to do? We're freaking 16, whats he going to do? Make me sit in the time out corner?"

 **When they got home**

"So instead of even punishing me, he wasn't home, so the bitch kicks me out for the night.. Screw you Blossom." Buttercup flew away trying to find a place to sleep for the night when she seen Brick and Butch fly by fast.

 _Why the hell are they out here flying? Lets go see what has them worked up_

* * *

"GOD DAMN THAT MOJOJOJO! Thinking he can get the best of us by taking Blossom!"

"Don't forget Buttercup! Well then again, you do you. You like Blossom while I like Buttercup so I can see that." Brick looked at Butch and nodded.

They flew towards Mojo's tower, Buttercup following them. They broke in the glass dome, Buttercup watching every minutes of it.

"oh boys! I knew the day would come, this day it is, any day, mostly this, you boys, would come to see me, Mojojojo. You will not be able to stop me, Mojojojo."

"LIKE HELL WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP YOU! You just want us back so you can travel back in time before the Power Puff Girls were made so you can take over the world! I actually enjoy living here, even if I miss being bad..Even if I miss beating them to a pulp. During the time when we were gone, Boomer actually taught us how to be civil. He taught us we could be good. He taught us that we can live in this world with the Power Puff Girls. He also taught us what like and love are. We can like them, or we can give them our lives by protecting them. So we will stop you at any cost!" Brick looked up at Mojojojo with untamable anger.

At this moment, Mojo knew, he was fucked

"Hahaha! You think you can best me, the great Mojojojo? Nope!" Mojojojo started laughing hystirically until a lobster claw pulled his heart out. It was Him.

"Thats what he wants to kill you boys for? What a waste. I rather do something much worse. Prepare for the biggest fight of your life. Bye Bye Boys."

Watching all of this, Buttercup looked at them, and then she said

"Fuck"

 **Ok, its late. You'll get a longer chapter tomorrow night if not Saturday sometime. I PROMISE. It'll be longer too**


	6. Chapter 6- Truth is out

Brick and Butch looked behind them to see Buttercup hiding behind the giant telescope. Brick half smiled while Butch facepalmed.

"Woah woah woah. So did you guys basically just try to protect us? Thats nice of you boys. But you're deep in shit. Some really smelly shit right now. How the hell did you guys get that deep so fast?" Buttercup flew over to them. She looked at Butch and smiled. Butch blushed walking over to her.

"Well no use hiding it now. The time we were gone we were kinda training. During all this training we also had to hide from Mojojojo, cause he would've tried to kill us. Now I know you think that it would be hard for him to, but he put a chip inside us so that if he wanted to, he just had to push a button. But he had to be within a 5 meter radius to successfully kill us. Then he'd extrract all of our power and use it to go back in time and kill you guys. He told us that if we ever misbehaved this is what he'd do. So to protect you girls cause Boomer taught us new things, we wanted to stop him. So I guess thats the whole story." Brick sat down on the floor.

"Damn. That is the some deep shit. Can I ask you guys a question?" Brick looked up and nodded while Butch joined him on the floor.

"How many rooms do you have in your house? Or even beds."

"I think we have our 3 beds and a couch, why?" Brick said.

"Well I got into a fight with Blossom and she kicked me out. Next to wondering what the hell you guys were doing, I was going to ask if I can stay at your guys's place for the night." Brick snickered while Butch blushed. Butch nudged him in the shoulder and looked at Brick with pleading eyes. Brick sighed.

"Yes you can stay the night, BUT only if you cook breakfeast for us tomorrow." Buttercup seemed to hate it at first but nodded. She needed a place to stay and these guys were the only ones who could provide a place for tonight.

"Do you guys have food in your house? Any edible food?"

"We do have some potatoes. We got those about a year ago, we should toss them out. I don't think we have alot of edible food. How about you and Butch go there while I go home? Isn't that a great idea? Bye now!" Brick flew off leaving them alone unable to answer. Butch and Buttercup locked eyes for a moment until Butch broke the silence.

"So, do you have any money to buy the food?"

"Yeah. Do you? It will be your food."

"I have 10 bucks. Is that enough for breakfeast?" Buttercup nodded.

"You want to go to Jewel?" Buttercup said starting to walk in that direction.

"I'll race ya." Butch said getting to the end of the broken glass. Buttercup nodded.

"3. 2. 1. FLY!" They flew as fast as they could as they raced to Jewel.

* * *

Bubbles was lieing in bed unconcious with Blossom at her side. It had been at least half an hour after Boomer gave her to Blossom, and she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"DING DONG!" Blossom walked over to the door and answered it. It was Boomer.

"I was wondering how Bubbles is doing. Has she woken up yet?" Boomer looked worried. Blossom sighed and moved out of the way to let him in. Boomer stood by the door waiting to be led to Bubbles.

"Here she is. She hasn't woken up at all. I don't know why. Pffft. Hahaha!" Boomer looked at Blossom in disgust.

"Why are you laughing at your own sister?"

"I just though of something extremely stupid! What if she needs true loves kiss to wake her up? Isn't that the most cliche thing! I doubt she'll wake up with a kiss!" Before Blossom finished saying all of that he had already kissed her. Bubbles started to open her eyes and she sat up in bed.

"No way...You're serious!" Blossom said. She walked away from her sister and went to the door. She looked at Boomer and gave him the slit throat dead face if he did anything. Boomer nodded and Blossom walked out.

"My head hurts. I don't even remember getting here. The last thing I can recall is me about to something and the Gang Green Gang and then a giant flash of blue. Was that you?"

"Bubbles, I'm so happy you're awake!" Boomer started crying and buried his head in her lap. Bubbles stroked it while he continued bawling his eyes out. Boomer lifted his head up.

"Yeah. I knew the Gang Green Gang were behind it. I looked by the dumpster and seen them about to...and then I flashed them with a blue beam and beat the crap out of them. You got knocked out by the flash so I was worried about you waking up. I'm just so glad you're awake!" Boomer put his head back in her lap.

Bubbles put her head close to ear. "I'm happy to be awake too. If I wasn't I couldn't see you again." She kissed his head.

 **Alright next chapter coming next week. I gave you guys 2 chapters so now I have to give my other FanFictionts 2 chapters. At least its long!**


	7. Hi!

Hi Guys! For all of my followers I wanted to give you all a little message:

I'm not dead. You will all get your chapters eventually. I will see that all of my storys are finished and that I work on a new one. Also,you guys need to know, I am still in Highschool. I'm a junior and I just got a job. So writing FanFiction will be harder now, but after this, I will write 1 CHAPTER FOR EACH STORY. Except the PokeShip one, I am discontinueing that. I got a request I said HELL NO to. But other than that, if you Guzma x Reader fans are reading this, I gotta let you know;That Guzma X Reader is my favorite out of all of the storys. I will never abandon a FanFiction, I will just take too long of a vacation.

So Expect more chapters FINALLY COMING!


End file.
